Slag is a product that is inevitably produced from a smelting process. The slag is inevitably produced from the gangue component of iron ores or cokes in an ironmaking process. In the steelmaking process, the slag is inevitably produced from an oxide produced during oxidation or deoxidation of molten iron or molten steel or subsidiary materials added for the purpose of refining.